Blink
by Elle0712
Summary: BL- And he knew that this would forever change his world


A/N: Hi this is completely Au, and it goes along with another story, i hope you enjoy. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>"Do you Remember?"<strong>

_The death of a baby is like a stone cast into the stillness of a quiet pool; the concentric ripples of despair sweep out in all directions, affecting many, many people_

_ -De Frain, 1991_

It's **_death_**, which will ruin us forever

"I'm sorry Brooke but we tried everything we could do, she...she just had too many holes in her heart to repair. We really never realized how bad it was until we actually opened her up. It was just too much. We...We tired everything. I'm Sorry."

"YOU'RE SORRY? SORRY!" She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, anger and pain visible in her hazel eyes. "YOU'RE NOT SORRY! YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!" She fell down towards the floor, sobbing hard, banging her fist against the cold titles. Doctor Copland came to her and gathered the sobbing women in his arms, but she stood up and pushed him away. "YOU SAID IT WAS OK, SHE WAS OK, YOU...YOU PROMISED. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" and with that she fled out the hospital, she ran out towards the street forgetting everything. Running and running.

CRASH!  
>BOOM!<br>SCREAM!  
>NOOOO!<br>SILENCE...

* * *

><p>Nothing goes as plan, and everything will break and people will say goodbye and leave this place we call earth and enter a whole new world, where the sun is brighter, and the stars are closer. Where happiness is always there, and sadness is never found, but on earth, is where the sadness remains, where the cries of agony and the pain that resumes in our hearts stays.<p>

Nothing will ever stay the same, for a child had died, one who had given one young women, hope. Something she had needed for such a long time. Love, to fill what was lost so long ago, happiness, that was never there, that was never found, but she is gone; gone from the world that we call earth and up in the heavens, that special place.  
>It is the end, of all that we had once known, and the end to all the happiness that was there. It's one death, which will ruin us forever, one deed that had brought us happiness, but is gone forever. It is one incident that will change how we will forever look at the world.<p>

**LUCAS **

_The world is like an unexplained magical place, one day it will rain and the next it will be sunny. It's full of life, and beauty. You look around and you see it all, the animals, the people and you look and you realize this is where I live. It's magical, beautiful, amazing, inspiring. The beauty of it gives me hope, the inspiration, makes me want to live another day. The magical part of it makes me want to never wake up, and live in this world, full of beauty forever._

He walked down the wide corridor, with the two steaming hot coffees in his hands, thinking silently about the resent events that had taken place over the course of the week. His world had fallen apart in only a matter of a couple of days. His baby girl was undergoing heart surgery at this moment, he had lost his jobs due to all the payments towards the hospital, and his wife, Brooke was scared to death thinking that their baby, Angie, would die. His mind swarmed with thoughts, trying to grasp every one of them. Trying to think of ways to get a job to support his family and trying to somehow forget about what was going on around him. He thought about his wife who was scared to death but still had so much strength to get through this sad affair. He wondered were her strength came from, how she got so strong to deal with such a heartbreaking situation, were he, her own husband couldn't take control of it. He had come to love the precious child so much, she was so close to his heart since the night he had met her, nor blood or anything else would separate them from what is father and daughter, no matter what she was his daughter. This day of her on the operating table was heavy on his heart and he can only hope it all goes well, for he doesn't know how Brooke or even he would be able to cope with the death of the child, it is the **_one death _**that could ruin who they are.

He had always looked at Brooke Davis, as the strongest, bravest person he had ever met. She was beautiful, brave, charming, and intelligent. He has watched as she had grown over the years, and now had taken care of their baby girl with so much love. He had always seen it and had always known it; Brooke Davis will be a good mother. This beautiful child had brought her such hope, happiness and magic to her life, something that he knew his wife had always needed, knowing she had always felt empty in a part of her heart. He had not always been there for her, separating his life from hers, he knew it was wrong but knew in his heart that she didn't need him anymore. But when she had came that night with the sweet crying child in her baby car seat he knew that he would always help her, and would always be there and from that moment that the sweet baby girls eyes looked into his shimmery blue eyes, he would save her from anything bad in the world and would protect her with all of his heart.

He walked easily into the opened door and saw as Doctor Copland standing there defeated. He looked around for the brunette beauty, but found she was no where to be found. An uneasy thought enter his mind. He scolded himself for thinking such things, remembering the world is not that cruel.

"Doctor Copland, where did my wife go?" He had asked hoping for the simple reply of her having gone to the restroom or already seeing their little baby they were both here for, but the moment the Doctors eyes looked into his, he knew.

The cups of coffees fell out of his hands, splashing against the white tile floor.

_But in reality its not, it's full of death, sadness and misery. It's a sad place, full of sad people, trying to get by day by day, anyway they can. It a place full of hatred, and overwhelming feeling of pain. Where it's not magical and wonderful, where no beauty relays. How can you find such inspiration from this? It's where the death creeps around every corner ready to take another one we love away, and even if that love one is a precious child, and there hearts will forever be ripped to shreds. It's not beautiful, inspirational or magical; it's a sad cold place, of pain._

"The **_one look_** that says it all, the one you never want to see, the one that say," **we tried everything we could but I'm sorry, she's gone**"

He ran, and ran out the door, away from the close quarters that surrounded him, away from the place were his child had died. Were his child was dead.

**BROOKE**

A beautiful sky was above her. Perfect as a painting. Clouds with the colors of light pink and gold made its way across the sky. A beautiful evening, a beautiful world. You see she had always believed that the world was a beautiful place, even with the cruelty of the world, she always saw it. Because in reality it was, as beautiful as can be, as magical as it can be.

Her baby was dead, gone. Death has came down and taken her away from her, stolen her from her. There was no need for her to live no longer. She couldn't feel the pain, from the car hitting her, just the pain from her losing her baby girl. Her little baby girl. She remember the moment when the adoption agency had called and said to her that she will be getting her. She remember that day as if it were yesterday, she was told she had no home, her biological mother died in child birth, no family that was known, and no father of the child came to see the the mother bringing his child into the world. It was **_one deed_** that had brought her so happiness.

Brooke had always wanted a child, she wanted one to teach her things her mother had never taught her, to love and car for her. And she had gain that wish and more. She had gained the man she had always loved, and the family she had always wanted.

She closed her eyes, smelling the freshness in the air, feeling the wind breeze over her as it whispers silent nothings to her. She keeps them close, until she can no longer here the running foot steps anymore, she opens them up to beautiful blue eyes.

" I love you," she says in a low barely audible voice " I'll tell her you said Hello...and that you love her" she says with a smile on her face. And soon the breeze that was once there was gone and the world was still as a painting and the man who had lost his daughter and now lost his wife was kneeled down besides her, rocking her in his arms until loud sobs escaped and soon a roaring scream open the world before him.

A whoosh. A breeze became known. The world was no longer still.

A car was crashed into a tree, the sound of the horn blaring into the open parking lot, rushing nurses and doctors came closer and closer, calling for this and that. A fire truck could be herd down the the road. A man in the drivers seat, head against the wheel, blood oozing from his forehead, a women in the passenger seat slumped against it, her eyes closed, blood trickling down her arm and neck. A child in the back seat, five or six, laying in the back of the car -a women besides her, with a gash on her forehead cradling her- sobs coming from her mouth, whaling for her mama and dad, perfectly intact. They had been rushing to the hospital, there daughter wasn't breathing. He knew it was the _**one incident **_that he knew would change how he would forever look at the world

He had seen it before it even happened, he saw the car coming towards her at a speed way over the speed limit, rushing towards the entrance of the emergence. He knew that this was the one moment that will change it all

He had called out to her, hoping and praying that he would catch her in time, but it was too late, he watched as her body flew in the air and then watched as she hit the ground.

She had always loved seeing the world as a painting, and always saw it as a magical place. He knew why she had smiled, oh he knew, she was going back to her little girl who had given her so much hope, love and inspiration. He knew that with her gone the wife he loved would be gone and would slowly be dying inside.

And he knew that this would **_forever change _**his world.

As he rocked his dead wife in his arms, onlookers had tears in there own eyes, because it was truly a moment of pure sadness.

He screamed, he yelled and shouted with her in his arms, "Why, oh why!"

Tears streaming down his face.

_"There are moments in life where we will start all greatness, where **one moment** will change it all, where one deed will make it better, where **one death** will ruin who we are, where **one incident** will change how we look at the world. Where our world will **change forever** and you will ask yourself..._

**_"Do you remember …...when it all changed?"_**

* * *

><p><em>First of all i want to thank you for reading. <em>

_Second, this story is completely Au, taking a different turn on Angie's surgery, and season 5. _

_As you can see, if you have read my other story, "Do you remember" it goes along with this one, but this one is a side story, of that _

_story. I do not intend on following my other story this way, it was just all for fun, and i thought _

_it would be cool to take a whole different turn on my other story. _

_If you enjoyed this one then i suggest you read my other one that this story is based off. _

**_.net/s/7258189/1/Do_You_Remember_**

_Again thanks so much, please review and tell me what you thought. _

_Danielle. _


End file.
